One conventional lock assembly for use on an exterior swinging door includes a latch and a deadbolt. The latch is configured to be adjusted by a door handle, such as a door knob, and the lock is configured to be adjusted by a lock handle or a key. Both the latch and the deadbolt are adjustable between extended and retracted positions. In the extended position, the latch and deadbolt extend from the door and engage a keeper structure that is mounted at the jamb of the door frame. When the latch and deadbolt are retracted from the keeper structure, the door can be opened. Typically, the latch is biased by a spring to an extended position to engage the keeper structure, and the latch can be retracted by turning a door handle on the interior or exterior sides of the door. The deadbolt is typically not spring-actuated, but instead is adjusted using either a lock handle on the interior side of the door or a key inserted from the exterior side of the door. Such lock assemblies can be used in residential and commercial doors, and the deadbolt and the latch can be provided as part of a single assembly or separate assemblies.
In some cases, it is desirable to provide a single handle for retracting both the latch and the deadbolt. For example, in one conventional lock assembly, an interior handle on the interior side of the door can be rotated to retract the latch and the deadbolt. The deadbolt is extended by rotating a lock handle that is also located on the interior side of the door. Thus, a person can easily open the door from the interior side by rotating a single handle, regardless of whether the door is locked or not. On the exterior side of the assembly, a handle is provided for retracting the latch, and the deadbolt is actuated by inserting a key into a keyhole and rotating the key. Thus, this lock assembly has one side that is to be provided on the interior side of the door and an opposite side that is to be provided on the exterior side of the door. During the installation of the door and/or the lock assembly, the installer identifies the desired orientation and direction of use of the door so that an appropriately configured lock assembly can be installed and then operated as desired to secure the door. The installer may need to choose from multiple lock assemblies to obtain a lock assembly with the desired configuration. In particular, the installer may need to use different locks depending on the orientation and direction of use of the door so that the side of the lock with the interior handle and the lock handle are provided on the interior side of the door. Alternatively, the installer can use a universal lock assembly that is adaptable for use in either configuration; however, such a universal lock assembly typically requires time, effort, and expertise on the part of the installer to adapt the lock assembly as necessary. Thus, the planning and installation of the door and lock assembly can be time-consuming and expensive.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved lock assembly that can facilitate a simplified installation. The lock assembly should also provide a secure locking feature. Preferably, the lock assembly should be adaptable for use with at least swinging doors.